Forgiveness Is Magic
by RevanShaan
Summary: Drakken finds it hard to forgive Celestia for her actions. Luna hatches a plan involving everyponies favorite group of cutie mark seekers to help him learn how to forgive. Apart of the Dragonbreed Chronicles.


Forgivness is Magic by RevanShaan

Drakken lay on the tallest tower of the canterlot castle one night, wondering how things were going to be now that he was back. For a few days he had been worried about fitting into the new world...and how he was going to tolerate Celestias pressence. It drove him crazy that she was always around. The very sight of her disgusted him and made him want to do things that Luna would not approve of. In fact Luna was the only one keeping him sane around the castle. She tried so hard to keep him calm at times. It wasn't easy coping with the fact that he just had to forgive Celestia for her actions. The very idea made him laugh. He had finally gotten over the urge to kill her at least, but still felt she should endure what he endured. He had tried putting his mind on different things like training...but whenever he was training his rage would ignite, causing something destructive to happen like this morning when he lost control and left a smoldering hole where the kitchen wall once stood. Celestia had been in the kitchen when it happened. The shocked look on her face made him smile on the inside, but he refused to show emotion around her. That and as soon as Luna saw the hole the look on HER face made him feel kind of bad.  
"GAH!" He shouted to the moon, "Why do you cause me to be good?! Why can't I just accept my fate and embrace my dark side..."  
"Because that would be too easy." Came Luna's voice from behind him. Drakken turned to face his lover. "That and I love making you tick." She smiled at him.  
"Yeah well...whatever." He replied, not knowing how to respond. "I thought you were in some royal meeting?"  
"I was...then I felt your distress and left Celestia to take care of it." Luna said solemly. "Drakken...what's wrong."  
"You know what...I don't fit in here." He responded, "And Celestia just..."  
"I know." She said, "And I know you're trying to control yourself. Don't think I don't see it." She walked up beside him and stared at the moon. "I know this isn't easy, Drakken. You're still stuck in the way things were. And living with those harbored feelings...it just isn't good for you. The only way you'll be able to go on is to forgive her."  
"How?" He asked, "I've tried all I know and so far the only accomplishment I've made is not destroying her or killing something." Luna was concerned, but she just smiled at him.  
"Come with me to Ponyville tomorrow." She said.  
"What?" He asked confused. "Why?"  
"Because I need to go to Twilight Sparkle's house and run some errands with her." Luna said, "I need some company and I think It'll be good for you to get out of the castle for awhile." Drakken looked her in the eyes.  
"You're planning something." He said.  
"Who, me?" She replied, sarcastically. "Not at all."  
"Right." He said, "Well...I'll come. But whatever you have in mind won't work."  
"We'll see." Luna said with a grin. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "You know I do appretiate what you're doing."  
"It's all for you." He said. "I missed you...so much." Their eyes locked in a trance, and the world around them seemed to stop moving for a moment.  
"I missed you, too." She replied. "Every day I thought of you...of all we ever did. I never once thought of dating or trying to find somepony else." Drakken smiled.  
"I am the sexiest pony around, aren't I?" He said, cockily. Luna rolled her eyes.  
"Oh shut it." She said, smiling. "Besides, that title is reserved for me." Drakken laughed.  
"Well I guess that makes me the luckiest pony around then." He leaned in and they kissed. "You know, it will be nice to get away for a bit."  
"You just know it's gonna work." Luna said as she stuck her tounge out at him. Drakken laughed. He tried playing it off but deep down he hoped she was right.  
"We'll see." He replied returning the gesture. The two laid down on the roof and slept under the stars that night.

The next morning, on the chariot, Luna was showing Drakken some land marks over the white wood forest in between Canterlot and Ponyville. Drakken was interested in knowing about the changes the world had gone through.  
"Right there is Star Swirl the Bearded's tower." She pointed out. Drakken, remembering their old wizard friend, felt the need to ask.  
"Whatever happened to Beardo?"  
"He passed about 700 years ago. He had developed so many spells in his life that there are rooms in libraries dedicated to him now." Luna replied.  
"Wow...I guess he wasn't kidding when he said he was the wisest." Drakken responded. Star Swirl was young when Drakken had last seen him sitting at about 65 years old. Back then his beard, mane, and tail were still blue. When Drakken saw a picture of the old man with a white beard he was shocked. "Hard to believe he never invented an eternity spell...I miss that crazy coot. He never stopped wearing those ridiculous robes." Drakken laughed. Luna smiled along with him, reveling in the memory.  
"Yes...he was a character." She said. She then pointed at a formation of rocks that resembled the moon. "That is Lunar Rock. It is said to be from the moon itself but I know it isn't. All things considered." Drakken looked at it and smiled.  
"I guess the moon is always out now, isn't it?" He said. Luna smiled at his remark. He was the one who always adored her nights and the moon. Back when she felt like nopony ever looked at her work, he was always by her side, watching the sky with her as it filled with wonder.  
The chariot began its descent into Ponyville. Drakken put his hood on to keep attention away from his appearence. If any questions were raised Luna would tell ponies hat he was her personal body guard. Rumors of Drakken's presence had spread in Equestria due to him showing at Luna's party briefly. The guards had taken an oath to keep his identity a secret, only addressing him as Commander if they saw him. His leadership in the battle against the Children of Nightmare had earned their respect, especially to the guards who were present at said battle.  
When the chariot landed, the couple stepped off and began making their way to Twilight's house. Ponies would offer not a bow, but a warm smile and a "Good morning, Princess". This confused Drakken since he was used to the customs of the old days. Luna connected with him telepathically to explain.  
"I've asked the citizens of Ponyville to treat me as if they would a friend. I visit here often and they are all good hearted ponies." She said.  
"Ahhhh." Drakken responded. "Well...I guess that's good then."  
The two approached the library, finding Spike(who was much bigger now) and Rarity outside talking. When Rarity saw them she smiled and waved.  
"Hello Princess. And Drakken." Rarity said, "How are you two today?"  
"We are fine. It's a lovely day and Drakken wanted to come with me to Ponyville." Luna replied. She could feel him staring at her from under his hood as if to say "really?". Drakken turned his head and looked at Rarity.  
"I'll give you all her money to hoof stomp my head until I stop moving." He said. Rarity and Spike both started laughing. Luna just rolled her eyes.  
"Oh shut up." She said. Drakken just snickered at her. Spike walked up to Drakken and held out his claw.  
"So you're Drakken, eh?" He said. "Nice to finally meet you. I'm Spike."  
Drakken extended his hoof and shook the dragons claw. "Nice to meet you, Spike." He said. "Not often I get to talk with a member of my other half."  
"Yeah, Twilight's been telling me about your race." Spike replied. "I think it's pretty awesome that there's a dragon-pony hybrid."  
"Don't feed his ego, Spike." Luna said. She was caught off guard when Drakken licked her face. "What was that?!" She shouted in shock. "You couldn't come up with a witty remark?"  
"Nope cause you expected it." Drakken replied. "You didn't expect me to lick your face. Therefore, I win."  
"I don't even see the logic behind how licking my face gave you victory here." Luna said as she facehoofed. "How about we just go inside and I forget that ever happened." Drakken, Rarity, and Spike all laughed as the group entered the library.  
"Hello, everpony." Said Twilight Sparkle as she saw her friends enter.  
"Hello, Twilight." Luna said. "You ready to go?"  
"Yup." Twilight replied. "Drakken thank you for doing this."  
"Doing...what." Drakken said looking at Luna. She turned red as she looked away. Suddenly the Cutie Mark Crusaders entered the room.  
"Weeeeelllll..." She said.  
"HI DRAKKEN!" Came four little voices. Drakken stared at them for a few moments as he connected the dots. It dawned on him what Luna had just done to him.  
"No." He said flat out.  
"Drakken, please?" Luna pleaded.  
"I am a soldier. I kill your enemies and protect you to my last breath. Foalsitting is not in my resume." He told her.  
"But we all need dresses for the Gala." She replied pouting her lower lip. Drakken stared at her in shock. "Pretty pretty pleeeeeease?" She asked as she made puppy eyes at him. She knew that was what would hook him in.  
"GAH!" He cried out. "...fine." Luna smiled and kissed him.  
"Good." she said. "Thank you, love."  
"Just go before I change my mind." Drakken said. The group suddenly dispersed quickly out the door, laughing and leaving the Dragonbreed stunned as he tried to figure out how he had fallen for this gimmick. He turned to look at the four fillies in front of him. Twist, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom all stood beaming at him. "Haha...ummmm...wait...where's Nyx?" he asked.  
"She's in her room." Scootaloo said. "I don't know why she didn't come out."  
"Yeah it was weird." Sweetie Belle chimed in. Drakken looked towards where he felt the filly alicorn was hiding away. He walked to her room and peeked in.  
"Nyx?" He said to announce to her he was there.  
"What do you want?" She said rather rudely. Drakken was taken aback but he felt something wrong in her mind. He decided instead of reading her mind he would try to be practical about his approach.  
"Just making sure you were ok." He said.  
"Well I'm here aren't I?" She said.  
"Yes but that wasn't what I said. Nyx are you ok?" Drakken asked her.  
"Yes." She said flatly. Drakken was at a loss as to what to do so he shrugged.  
"Alright. Well I'm going to the balcony. You five behave and we won't have any problems" He said as he turned to leave. The other crusaders passed him to go check on their friend.  
"Hey Nyx. What was that all about?" Scoots asked.  
"I just don't like Drakken." Nyx admitted. "He's a murderer." The image of Night Stalker's neck snapping made her cringe. Scootaloo and the others looked at her confused.  
"Whaddya mean?" Apple Bloom asked her.  
"He just killed a pony with ease. He didn't give the pony a chance at all." Nyx felt angry. She didn't understand how somepony could be so cold.  
"You mean that Stalker guy?" Sweetie asked. "Wasn't he evil?"  
"Yes but everypony deserves a chance." Nyx replied. "It wasn't right." The others all looked at each other.  
"Have you talked to him?" Twist asked her. "He's a really nice guy!"  
"I don't care to." Nyx said harshly. "I don't want to affiliate myself with him. Look you guys wanna find your cutie marks or not?"  
"Yeah...I guess we should get started." Scootaloo said.

On the balcony Drakken watched the five fillies race out of the library. "Now where do those five think they are off to?" He said to himself. He leaped above the clouds to avoid detection as he followed the group. They ran all the way across town to the edge of the White Wood Forest. "Oh great." He remarked as they entered the forest. He continued to follow their scents as they made their way through the trees below. As long as they stayed out of trouble he wouldn't interfere with their little game.

"Ok we are lost." Scootaloo said as the fillies stumbled around aimlessly through the woods. The sun was close to going down. "We need to get back. Twilight and the others will be back soon and Drakken must be looking for us."  
"Easy fer you ta say! We don't know which way is back." Apple Bloom said as they saw a tower come into view. "Look...How bout we stay here fer awhile. Maybe we can see town from the top of that tower." The others all nodded in agreement and took off for the tower. Above them Drakken had taken a nap on a cloud due to the fillies walking the same circle for hours.  
They walked to the top of the tower and looked out over the woods only to be disappointed. All they saw were tree tops.  
"Well that was a bust." Said Scootaloo. "Man we are so in trouble."  
"This was YOUR idea, Scootaloo." Sweetie Belle shot at her.  
"And I regret it completely...but you guys could have talked me out of it!" Scoots shot back.  
"Look this isn't gonna help at all." Nyx spoke up. "Me and Scootaloo could try flying over the woods and getting help."  
"There's no way we would make it." Scootaloo responded. "We'd never make it to the horizon. We'd crash out and be separated."  
There was a growl below them. The fillies looked down and saw a group of Timber Wolves who looked very hungry. They all shrieked as the wolves entered the tower. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Nyx braced the door shut as Sweetie Belle and Twist held each other out of fear. The door began to quake at the wolves slamming themselves into it.  
"WE CAN'T HOLD IT!" Scootaloo shouted.  
"Whaddo we do?!" Apple Bloom shouted back.  
"Run to the other side on three!" Nyx yelled at the group. "One...two...THREE!" The door burst open as the wolves flooded out. The fillies were already running as the pack divided into two groups to surround them. The fillies found themselves trapped on the other side. The wolves stopped and howled at their victory. They slowly crept towards the group, savoring their next meal. The leader jumped in the air directly at Nyx who braced herself for the worst.  
There was a loud roar that threw the wolf off the tower and sent it crashing to the ground. When Nyx opened her eyes, Drakken was standing in between them and the wolf pack with a determined look on his face. The wolves all lunged at him to no avail as he released a pulse of energy that sent all of them to the same fate as their leader.  
"Erra be with you as you sleep eternally." He said as he bowed his head. The group of fillies all stared in awe at the sight of him. Drakken looked back at them with a smirk. "Not bad for a murderer, huh?" Nyx looked wide eyed at him, wondering how he knew what she had said about him. "Alright...everypony come touch my robe. We are leaving." They all did as they were told except for Nyx, who stayed still. "Nyx...let's go." Drakken commanded.  
"No." she said. The others all looked at her in disbelief. "I'll make it back without you."  
"Nyx...look. I know what you said. I know what you saw. I'm sorry you had to witness that." He replied.  
"What about that pony?! How will you apologize to him?!" She screamed with tears in her eyes.  
"...I won't." He replied coldly. "What I did was necessary. He was trying to kill Luna...to kill you. I wasn't going to allow him the chance to ever try it again."  
"How do you know?!" She persisted, crying full on now. "Maybe he could have been turned away from evil!"  
"That's a noble notion, Nyx...and I applaud you for thinking that way even towards somepony who tried to turn you and Luna back into Nightmare Moon." He said.  
"And if he could have I would have probably given him a chance. But he was too far gone, Nyx. Your mother told me all about you. You are a brave little filly who only wants good in the world. I can sense it in you." He approached her cautiously. "Take these words with you...for there to be good throughout the world evil must be eliminated. Sometimes it involves the extermination of evil ponies." Nyx looked him in the eyes, looking for anything to believe in in him. "We can't save everyone, youngling. But we can move on. I promise you I will give ponies fair judgement...if you will forgive and learn to trust me." Nyx nodded at the Dragonbreed and hugged him spontaneously.  
Drakken was caught off guard by this, but hugged her back as she cried, letting all her emotion out. He smiled.  
"I'm sorry." she said.  
"No...I am. I should have given him a chance. A trial. And I should have been more aware of the ponies around me." Drakken replied. "I'll make you a deal. You stick to bringing good into Equestria and I'll take out the bad when necessary." Nyx looked up at him and nodded. "Alright then...now let's get out of here." The others gathered and clutched Drakkens robe. "Oh and girls? Not a word of this to anypony...Luna would kill me if she knew I'd let you all wander through these woods." In a flash they were all gone, leaving the ancient tower desolate once more.

The group appeared in the middle of the library. Drakken looked around to see that Luna and Twilight were already back. "Crap..." Was all he could say. Luna glared at him.  
"Where have you all been?! Twilight and I have been worried sick!" She scolded him. Drakken procceeded to tell them what had conspired in the fores. When he was finished Luna and Twilight were both smiling.  
"So five fillies managed to slip by you, huh?" Luna said with a snicker. Drakken rolled his eyes, too exhausted to play her game.  
"No I followed them." He said. Suddenly he realized his mistake as Luna glared at him.  
"You mean you were watching it all?!" She yelled at him.  
"NO! I kinda fell asleep while they walked circles around the tower." He said defensively.  
"Oh cause that's so much better." She said.  
"Hey if I recall, you fell asleep while Philomiena's cage was open." He shot at her.  
"Ok, you see that has NOTHING to do with the current situation. So your argument is invalid." Luna shot back.  
"Same concept, so don't be mad." He said with his tongue out.  
"No because this involves the lives of five fillies." Luna argued.  
"And that involved the life of Celestia's phoenix, which in turn involved your life, which in turn involved Celestia's life." He said leaving Luna baffled at how right he actually was about the phoenix mishap.  
"You still lost because I said so." Luna replied without an actual response. Drakken grinned knowing he'd won, regardless of what Luna said. "OK...we should probably get going."  
"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Came the collective reply of all five Crusaders.  
"Hey we'll be in town more often." Drakken told them. "You've got my word, and I always keep my word." The five fillies ran to give him a group hug. Luna began to stop them but was stopped herself when she saw him hug them back. She stared at him. Drakken didn't like being touched by anypony but her. She them began smiling one of the warmest smiles she'd ever had before.  
The group let go of the embrace as Drakken and Luna waved their goodbyes. The door shut behind them as they walked towards the chariot.  
"That was sweet." Luna said, snickering.  
"Oh shut it." Drakken replied with a smile. "Those fillies are pretty good at getting into trouble, aren't they?"  
"Well...once Ponyville was flooded...You can fill in the blanks from there." They both began laughing.

The next night, Drakken awaited Luna's return from raising the moon in the royal garden. Celestia had walked up to greet her sister, but upon seeing Drakken she quickly turned to leave.  
"Celestia." Drakken said, causing her to halt and face him. He looked up at the sky and watched the moon. "I've been trying to get over things...I've tried so hard because Luna asked me to. For over a thousand years I lived with hatred for you. Those feelings are difficult to overcome after so long...I don't trust you." Celestia didn't show any emotion but inside she was hurt by this. "However...I can forgive you. And I do. We can work on the forgetting part some other time...right now I just want to restore our former friendship." A look of shock came to Celestia's face as tears began to stream down her face. Drakken faced her. "You can thank Nyx for teaching me how to. Wait...why are you crying? Isn't this a good thing?"  
"It is." She laughed at his misunderstanding of emotion. "I'm so happy about this that...well these are tears of joy."  
"You ponies and your emotions..." He teased at her. Luna flew down from the sky to see the pair laughing. She smiled.  
"Come on you two." She said, "Let's go eat dinner." The trio walked into the castle together for the first time in over a thousand years

THE END 


End file.
